


Fish-sticks and Custard - A Dr.Who Fanfic

by bitchylecter



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Doctor Who, Matt Smith - Fandom
Genre: Dr.Who - Freeform, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchylecter/pseuds/bitchylecter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor gets his fish-sticks & custard!! and apples!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish-sticks and Custard - A Dr.Who Fanfic

Adam's POV

BANG 

I suddenly wake up and jump out of my bed, lights were flashing outside my window and weird noises could be heard. I rush over to my window and look down at the backyard, there was a big, blue, British police box with "Police" on it in bold, black letters. Steam was emenating from the box, too. 

"Oh shiiiitt. What do i do??" i mumble to myself, i need to come up with a plan, quick! I go over to my closet, trying as hard as i can to not trip - seeing as it was pitch black in my bedroom - and i find a pair of sweat pants and a black shirt. 

I go outside to investigate the crash, the grass was damp and squished underneath my feet and the air was steamy and humid. 

"What the...?" i gasp, i see a tall humanoid figure step out of the smoking police box. 

"Well, hello there!" he says in a thick British accent. He was dressed in a raggedy suit with a crooked bowtie. He was quite cute as well, with flippy brown hair and a cute smile and sharp cheek bones. 

"H-h-hello?" i take a step closer to him, what was he doing here? 

"What are you doing here?" i ask him. He fixed his bowtie and cleared his throat. 

"Weeeeelll, you see, my T.A.R.D.I.S. over there has crashed into your yard! I'm very sorry!" he grins sweetly at me;

"Your what?? What the hell is a T.A.R.D.I.S? What does T.A.R.D.I.S. mean?" This guy is fucking craycray. 

"Oh, T.A.R.D.I.S. means 'Time And Relative Dimension In Space' and it's basically a spaceship and time machine in one, great isn't it?!" he says proudly, pointing to the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Okayyyy, well what's your name?" i ask, i hope it's not something corny like 'Bob' or 'Rudy'.

"I'm 'The Doctor'! And you?" He says, swishing his brown hair and flashing me a smile. I laugh;

"Okay then, Doctor. Hahah, I'm Adam, Adam Lambert!" I stick my hand out and we shake hands. 

"Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?" I can't believe I'm actually doing this 

"Hmmmm, well maybe I'd like some apples, would you happen to have any?" he asks politely, his thick accent made me giggle.

"OK! and yeah, i do have some apples!" i wink and WE GET IN MY HOUSE AND GO TO THE LIVING ROOM, I LEAD HIM TO THE COUCH AND VICOUSLY RIP OFF HIS CLOTHES, HIS TONED ABS LOOKED SO DELICIOUS, I CAN'T WAIT TO RAVAGE AND CUM ON THEM. I LOOKED AT HIS HUGE THICK COCK AND LICK MY LIPS. 

"DELICIOUS!!" I SAY EXCITEDLY AND I INSERT MY BALLS INTO HIS MOUTH 

"THESE ARE MUUCH BETTERT THAN APPLES, AREN'T THEY BABYDOLL?" 

"i kinda want some custard and fish-sticks now." Doctor says.

"OH BABY, I'LL GIVE YOU SOME OF MY FISH-STICKS WITH A TONNE OF CUSTARD" 

"OOOOOH YUM!!" DOCTOR SAYS EXCITEDLY 

I STICK MY DICK INTO HIS MOUTH AND START THRUSTING IN AND OUT. 

"JDGWHJJJG;CUASDYHDSADBKSA" DOCTOR SAID I TAKE MY FAT COCK OUT OF HIS MOUTH;

"HUMMM? WHAT'S THAT HONEY?" I ASK

"WHERE'S THE CUSTARD?!!!" HE YELLS

"OKAYYY BAAAAABEYYY JUST SUCK ME OFF AND YOU'LL GET THE DAMN CUSTARD!!" AND WITH THAT, I THRUST MY MEATDAGGER INTO HIS MOUTH.

"AADFJWUEEEEEEEEEWWHQJ BNDFBMD BFENG5R32" SAYS DOCTOR

"I KNOOOOOWW!! I LOOOOVE IT TOOOOO!!" AND SUDDENLY, IN A HOT FLASH, I CUM ALL IN HIS MOUTH, MY WARM SEMEN WAS DRIBBLING ALL DOWN HIS BRITISH BIKER CHINS. 

"OHH ADAM!! I LOVE THIS CUSTARD! WHAT MAKE IS IT?" HE YELLS ENTHUSIASTCALLY 

"IT'S LAMBERT MAKE, ADAM LAMBERT MAKE!" I KISS HIM AND LICK SOME OF MY OWN CUSTARD OFF HIS PLUMP LIPS.


End file.
